After Magic Ends the World
by LilyMaryann
Summary: Magic is furious, and after biding her time and pooling the magic, she does something about it. Propelling someone back a decade, with the resources to make things better.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Hermione ran.

All she could hear were the rushing in her ears and the wheezing of her lungs. She needed to get to Harry, before it was too late.

She could hear Ron screaming her name as he took the corner she left behind a few seconds ago. She pushed her self further and faster.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are in vain. You can't fight me. I do not want to kill you." Voldemorts' voice seemed to come from every direction, she slammed her hands over her ears but continued running. "I have the greatest respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour left." It is the same thing he whispered in the Great Hall. Hermione can't imagine why he thought they needed a reminder of it.

She needed to hurry. She had this niggling feeling in her gut that Harry was in trouble, he was about to do something foolish.

She snuck out through a blown up portion of the castle and disillusioned herself as soon as she could. There was something pulling her towards the Forbidden Forest, she had to get there fast.

* * *

Magorian hurried deep into the forest, the herd not far behind him. They knew something was about to happen to the forest they called their home, they wanted to be far away when it occurred, it was a vain hope, that if they were far enough away, they might survive. But they already knew it was the end of the world, as they knew it. They had seen it.

* * *

Hermione slowed to walk when she could hear a few meters in front of her, Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She frowned; they were taunting someone it sounded like.

She snuck up and peeked around a tree and gasped. Her magic responded to the sight before her. Harry was laying there on the forest floor with Narcissa kneeling next to him.

Hermione couldn't see Narcissa asking Harry if Draco is alive. If she could, things might've turned out differently, but Mother Magic willed it this way, had called Hermione here.

"He's dead." Narcissa said and the sentence echoed in Hermione's head.

Hagrid broke down and Voldemort and his minions celebrated.

Magic burst out of her and she screamed and screamed.

The screams echoed in the forest, and the magic of the forest it self responded, whirled around her and exploded. Mother Magic was angry about the way wizards had treated her gifts, and after biding her time and pooling her magic, she was taking things into her own hands.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm doing this for fun like all you peeps on this site.

A/N: Hiiii! Been busy with school so haven't updated in a while also have a test coming up and then its christmas after that, so hopefully during break I can spend some more time writing, but I won't promise anything, cause I'm a superduper procrastinator. I procrastinate about EVERYTHING, lol.

I'm glad you guys enjoy this so far though! Makes my heart soar, honestly.

P.S a few questions for the ones raised speaking and writing English, can I write the dates the way I did in this chapter? Please provide me with an answer, cause it kind of felt odd for me to write it this way but that could just be my insecurities talking :D

Happy readiiiiing

**Chapter Two **

**9th of January, 1960**

**Somewhere in France**

France was beautiful this time of year, he thought to himself as he took a seat on a bench near the Eiffel Tower. He had foregone spending his Yule with the rest of his family and spent it moving from small town to small town in France. He had a week left of his vacation before he absolutely had to get back, and had decided to spend it all in Paris.

As he sat under a muggle-repelling charm on the bench observing the people walking passed he noticed a young girl watching him from another bench with a smirk.

"Another magical then, I guess", he mused as he raised an eyebrow at her before winking.

She blushed and laughed before picking up her bag and beginning to stroll away.

He got up, brushed the snow off his coat and followed after the petite fleur, intrigued.

—

He lost her after she turned the corner to a small alley. He turned his head in all the directions, but didn't see her.

He wrote it off as a loss and was just about to leave when he heard a lovely giggle and a thump as though someone jumped from a great height.

"Looking for me, are you?" She throw her head back and laughed and he was _spellbound_. He took her to one of his favourite cafés and they spent the day together doing all the things a couple visiting Paris, _the city of love_, would do.

They spent the whole week he had left together and he could almost pretend that this was gonna last, this love without any worries at all. No family to ruin anything for him and no obligations.

It was the best week he had had in months and he told her so in between kisses as they stumbled their way out of the elevator and into his hotelroom, she agreed as she laughed breathily into the crook of his neck before disengaging from him as he turned to close the door, he rested his forehead on the door for a bit.

When he rolled out of the bed they'd shared together in the morning after spending half the night talking, he knew this was all this was ever gonna amount to but he was hopeful, so he slipped a note into her hand with his full name on it.

_Alphard Black_

_Great Britain, London._

A/N: So this is kind of what happens before Hermione gets here, I presume most of you kind of know what I'm getting at with this chapter ;-)

I have a question for you guys about the next chapter, I'm probably going to write this girl as a SWEDISH girl, cause I just think that's going to be easier for me than making her french, I DONT KNOW FRENCH, cause I was stupid enough to do spanish in school and YOU KNOW HOW IT IS. Everything I learned is gone with the wind now. So this swedish girl is also her on vacay, same as Alphard so what I was wondering was when I write this girl as back home in Sweden talking with other Swedish peeps, (I'm gonna write what they say in swedish) do you want the English translation right after whatever they are saying in one of these (-) or in the end of the chapter like this A/N? D:

Please spare me the indecisiveness I'm going to go through when writing the next chapters and let me know.

ALSO IS IT JUST ME OR IS IT SUPER HARD IN THE BEGINNING TO FIND YOUR WAY AROUND THE PUBLISHING OF THE CHAPTERS? I spent several minutes trying to find HOW to post this chapter, holy cow..

(WOW i'm such a chatty kathy today)


End file.
